


Surprise!

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Mr & Mrs Sam Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Supernatural, Alternate Universe, Babies, Daddy!Sam, F/M, Married Life, Parties, Pregnancy, husband!sam - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: Reader and Sam are throwing a party at their house, and are in for quite the surprise!





	Surprise!

Music softly played throughout the house. Small plates were placed on the large dining room table with candles. Food was beginning to be put out. You were overseeing the caterers to make sure everything was perfect. You and your husband, Sam Winchester, were hosting your annual beginning of the year party. 

 

Sam was promoted to Assistant District Attorney about two years ago, just after you and him had welcomed your first child into the world, Abigail. Ever since then you both have hosted small gatherings for everyone in the office each year. 

 

“Mrs. Winchester, would you like to taste one of the mini beef wellingtons?” One of the caterers asked with a smile, holding a tray in front of you. 

 

You gently lift one of the little foods and took a bite, sighing happily. The caterer handed you a napkin, and you wiped your mouth. “Oh yum,” You said with a smile, “it’s perfect, thank you.” 

 

“Babe, we need to start getting ready. Everyone will be here soon.” Your husband smiles, leading you upstairs. 

 

Upstairs in your room, you struggled a bit with your dress. It was a simple, form-fitting dress that was a gorgeous shade of red, and the skirt cut off just above the knee. Admittedly, you probably shouldn’t have chosen such a fitting dress. You looked at yourself in the mirror as your husband slowly zipped up the back. Your hand ran over your heavy, pregnant belly. 

 

“I look huge.” You frowned, your eyes meeting your husband’s in the mirror. 

 

“Babe, you look stunning.” He smiles, bending down to wrap his arms around your waist. His lips pressed against your neck, giving small and loving kisses. 

 

You gave an uncomfortable groan as your baby shifted and kicked in you, and your hand rubbed your belly in an attempt to soothe the energetic baby. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, concerned, and you gave him a smile. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine. The baby has been very active lately, and it’s not surprising. I’m due in a few days.” You said, standing on your toes to kiss your husband. “Now, can you help me put on my shoes? You need to finish getting dressed yourself.” 

 

While Sam finished getting dressed in his favorite navy blue suit, you were in the bathroom putting on the final touches for your makeup and fixing your hair. You and Sam slowly made your way down the stairs as the caterers finished setting up all the food and drinks. 

 

“It looks perfect! Thank you all so much.” You smile towards the caterers as the doorbell rings. 

 

The door opened before Sam could even get to it, and Dean came in followed by his wife, Jo, and your friend, Charlie. Dean wore a simple black suit with a matching tie, and Jo wore a pair of black dress pants and a beautiful deep purple top. She didn’t care much for dresses. Charlie wore a dark green dress that complimented her gorgeous red hair. 

 

“Oh Y/N! You look amazing!” Charlie smiled, hugging you. “Sam, you handsome devil!” She turned to Sam and gave him a hug, too. 

 

“Where’s Abigail?” Dean asked, hugging you after you hugged Jo. Dean never admitted it, but he absolutely loved being an uncle. He practically jumped at every opportunity to babysit Abby. “And when is this little one coming?” He smiled towards your belly. 

 

“Abby is sleeping upstairs, Dean. The new little bean will be here in a few days.” Sam wrapped his arm around you with a smile. 

 

Guests soon flooded the house. You and Sam stood by the door and greeted everyone who came in. Drinks and food were served, and the house was filled with conversation and laughter. 

 

“Sam!” A booming voice yelled, and an older gentleman, much shorter than Sam came up to him and grabbed his hand. “You have such a lovely home! Ah, and Mrs. Winchester!” The man took your hand and kissed your knuckles. “You look absolutely stunning as always, my dear.” He chuckles, sipping from his glass of whiskey. 

 

“Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Thompson.” You smiled, clearly smelling the alcohol on his breath. Mr. Thompson was the District Attorney, and Sam was always looking to impress him so that one day he could be the District Attorney. 

 

“Please, darling. Call me George.” He chuckles, leaning in close. “Don’t tell my wife I’m drinking.” He lets out a roar of laughter. You look up nervously at Sam. 

 

“George, let me bring you to my study. I have much better whiskey there.” Sam smiled as George slapped his shoulder. 

 

“And you’ve been holding out on me!” He chuckles, following Sam through the house. 

 

You smile and turn before grabbing your stomach and groaning. You knew that familiar pain. It was a contraction. Jo and Charlie look at you from across the room, and you mouth the word ‘kitchen’ while tilting your head towards the kitchen. They both nodded and you saw them walk away. You then notice Dean who was avidly munching away at food by the dining table. 

 

“Dean,” you smile through clenched teeth, “could you join me in the kitchen?” 

 

“Why?” He said, mouth full of food. “I’m right by the food, this is great!” He said before suddenly choking, since you had jammed your fingers into his side, making his body jerk. 

 

“Now.” You hiss. 

 

Jo, Charlie and Dean now stood in the kitchen, waiting for you to say something. The only other people in the kitchen were the caterers. You were bent over slightly, your hand gripping one of the drawer handles tightly. 

 

“Okay,” You let out a forced breath, standing back up straight. “I am having contractions.” You said calmly, and all three of your friends were ready to say something but you held up your hand to stop them. “There is no need to panic right now, but I need your help.” 

 

“Of course.” Charlie said, smiling. 

 

“Anything for you right now.” Jo also smiled. 

 

“Okay.” You tried to remain calm yourself but the baby was in overdrive, wanting to come out sooner than you had hoped. “Jo, I need you to time my contractions. You need to let me know when they are seven minutes apart. You got that?” 

 

“Yes.” Jo said, taking out her phone and starting a timer. 

 

“Charlie. If I have to go to the hospital before this party is over, I need you to make sure everyone gets the hell out. There is money on my nightstand in my room to tip the caterers. Also, I need you to stay home with Abigail.” You said before asking one of the caterers for a glass of water. 

 

“I’m on it. I love kicking people out.” She giggles. 

 

“Now, Dean. This is very, very important. Make sure Sam doesn’t drink anymore alcohol. Sober him up. I can’t have my husband drunk right now.”  You look up at your brother-in-law with pleading eyes. “And do not let him know I am having contractions.” 

 

“On it.” He said, moving past you and towards the study. 

 

Sam was already leaving his study when Dean found him. He was roaring with laughter, and so was George. Each had a whiskey glass in their hands. Sam was clearly tipsy. 

 

“Hey baby brother, let me refill that for you.” Dean said, sneaking away the glass. 

 

“Oh, thanks Dean.” Sam smiled, and he was smiling a little too happily for a sober person. 

 

Dean took the glass and disappeared into the crowd, and he was not going to return. He grabbed a caterer, and told him to bring a tray of food towards Sam and make sure he ate something. 

 

You were laughing it up with some of Sam’s coworkers when you felt another sharp pain of a contraction. You turned away and grabbed Jo’s hand tightly. She turned her phone screen that showed a time of 12 minutes. It was getting closer, and no one seems to be leaving any time soon. 

 

Sam was searching desperately for his wife, taking every bit of food offered to him on his quest. He was having a hard time concentrating between walking and not bumping into anyone. Finally, he spotted you. 

 

“Hey babe, have you seen Dean? He was supposed to bring me another drink.” He laughed, swaying slightly. 

 

“Oh my god you’re dru-” You were about to scold your husband when you felt a small pop and felt a wetness splash on your feet. “Fuck!” You growled. 

 

“Oh goodness, your water has broken!” George’s wife, Stephanie, shouted to the entire crowd. 

 

“Oh god, babe! We need to get you to the uh- hospital!” Sam slurred. 

 

“Jo, grab my hospital bag. Tell Charlie and Dean it’s time.” You said to your friend. 

 

Everyone in the house shouted good luck as you walked yourself to the car. Dean was driving since he was the most sober out of your friend group. He called your in-laws and your parents to let them know of the baby. 

 

Before you knew it, you were in a hospital gown, checked into your hospital room. You were pacing, your bare feet slapping on the cold floor. 

 

“Babe, you really should sit down.” Sam said, rubbing his head. 

“Sam, you’re drunk. Don’t tell me what I should do.” You snarled, and Sam frowned, sitting back in his seat. You sighed and walked over to him. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” You leaned down and kissed your husband lovingly, ignoring the taste and smell of whiskey. “The baby just caught me off guard. I just wanted the party to go well.” You say softly, running your fingers through Sam’s hair. He smiled and closed his eyes before suddenly crying out in pain, your fingers tightly clutching locks of his hair and pulling as a contraction hit you. 

“Babe! Babe! Let go!” Sam begged, and you quickly released him before leaning against the bed. 

 

“This baby needs to come out already.” You whine. 

 

Hours later, you were ready to have the baby. Sam sat next to you, holding your hand. Your hair was tied into a messy bun to keep out of your face. You were doing your breathing exercises before crying out in pain to push, crushing your husband’s hand in your iron grip. 

 

“Sam, you fucking asshole!” You cried, tears streaming down your cheeks. “I’m in so much pain!” 

 

“Baby, I know. I’m so sorry. You’re so close. So so close.” He said softly to you, knowing you didn’t mean to actually call him an asshole. 

 

Suddenly, tiny cries from a baby were heard. The doctor and nurses quickly got to work. You weakly sat up and suddenly, a crying little bundle was placed in your arms. 

 

“Congratulations, it’s a little girl.” The nurse smiled, and you started crying. 

 

“She’s beautiful.” You cried, adjusting the tiny baby in your arms. She had a full head of brown hair, just like her father. She finally started calming down, and Sam kissed your forehead. 

 

“What are we going to name her?” Sam asked, gently taking his new baby in his arms. 

 

“I love the name Rowan.” You suggested, and Sam smiled lovingly. 

 

“Hi, Rowan.” Sam whispered to the softly grunting baby. “I’m your daddy.” 


End file.
